


West End Kids

by orphan_account



Series: What A Fine Mess We Make [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abusive John Winchester, Child Abuse, Crying, Family, Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Winchester Family through the years.Dean Winchester is eight years old the first time his father hits him.Sam Winchester is ten years old the first time he sees his brother cry.(Dean is trying, Sam is selfish. They work it out.)





	West End Kids

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 of the 'What A Fine Mess We Made' series. again sorry if its shitty i whipped it up because im on a roll. eventually i'll write something substantial for this verse but im bad and dont wanna promise anything. kudos if you like, tw for child abuse obv.

Dean Winchester is seven years old the first time his father ever hits him.

He is seven and little Sammy is only three, and he can’t remember the last time they had something good to eat, so he snuck into a bar and played poker until he won something worthwhile. He’s pretty sure they let him win, but it’s worth it to go home to Sammy with a fistful of cash. His dad’s backhand is completely unexpected, as is hearing Sammy’s little whimper of a cry. He hadn’t even realized he wasn’t supposed to leave Sammy on his own like that. One of the motel workers had called social and they couldn’t stay anywhere longer than a night after that.

Dean Winchester is twelve years old the second time his father ever hits him.

He is twelve and it’s a punch to the gut, and he doubles over and vomits his meagre breakfast onto his shoes. Come on, says his dad, gearing up for another punch, you think the monsters are gonna go easy on you? Dean shakes his head and dry heaves some more. His dad tuts in disappointment and turns away from him, focuses his gaze on Sammy (Sam, he insists, call me Sam!), just eight, and Dean straights and slaps himself on the chest and shouts come on, pops, you can do better than that. He goes to bed with bruises but it’s worth it to see Sammy smile at him like that.

Dean Winchester is twenty the last time his dad ever hits him. 

He is twenty and there are no monsters but his dad is convinced there is and there’s no denying it. Sammy, Sam now, is sixteen and Dean is terrified of how smart he is. His dad slaps him upside the back of the head and barks are you even paying attention, boy? and Dean swallows and says yes sir like he should, and shameful tears burn at his eyes. At least he’s spared Sam, he thinks to himself and tries his level best not to cry. 

(He fails as he presses his face into the pillow and he’s glad his dad let him and Sam stop sharing a bed three years ago.)

\------

Sam Winchester is ten years old the first time he sees his brother cry.

He is ten and his father has just walked out of the door to go gather information on a case and Dean’s face crumples. Dean is fourteen and the strongest person Sam knows and he is scared because why is Dean crying? So Sam cries too and Dean stops crying and comes over to hold him and it’s only when he’s older that he regrets it.

Sam Winchester is fourteen years old the second time he sees his brother cry.

He is fourteen and he doesn’t see so much as he hears, his eighteen year old brother is sobbing as quietly as he can into the pillow. Sam doesn’t know what to do, still, so he does nothing, and when he sees Dean the next day with puffy, swollen eyes the first thing he says is are there any more lucky charms? and Dean smiles and nods and gives him the box and it’s not until he’s older that he regrets that too. 

Sam Winchester is twenty four years old the third time he sees his brother cry. 

He is twenty four and it’s happy tears this time, ones he pretends aren’t shining on his face as he holds hands with his to-be husband and says i do and it’s only now that he looks back and realizes how selfish he’d been the few times he’d ever seen Dean cry and he feels a lump rise in his own throat as he watches Dean and his newly-wedded hubby slowdance on the floor and he finally lets his tears fall and pretends he’s just happy for Dean. 

(Dean sees right through him anyway. He always has. He just wraps him in a hug and says it’s alright, Sammy, and Sam cries long and hard into his shoulder.)


End file.
